


kindess of strangers

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to that dollar than Hutch even knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kindess of strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to LJ prompt fic week 14  
> Lijah + Charles; the kindness of strangers  
> http://starsky-hutch.livejournal.com/1472015.html  
> (a take on Hutch giving Elijah the dollar in the pilot)

Charles made no secret of the fact he didn’t think Hutch was going to show, but Elijah knew better. So he took his ususal place at the end of the alley and rifled through trash bins, pulling out bottles and muttering to himself.

When the Torino rounded the corner and headed toward him, Elijah said, “I told you so,” into the wind, knowing Charles could hear him from wherever he was surely watching. The car stopped and, as usual, Hutch greeted him kindly, playing into Elijah’s little game of pretending the world was ending. Little did Hutch know, Elijah’s actual job was the prevention of such a thing, and it was no game.

Of course, when Hutch asked him to put in a good word for him “just in case,” well, that was exactly what Elijah planned to do. Today, in fact. As usual, Hutch gave Elijah a dollar. It was a gesture of kindness Elijah didn’t take for granted.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said, because, of course, Hutch didn’t. But he was glad he did. Charles needed proof. Yes, Elijah was certainly going to put in a good word. This man deserved protection.

Charles had noticed Hutch was getting busier and busier, more harried and engrossed in his work. He showed up less frequently now. “People change,” he had told Elijah, “you’ll see. He doesn’t have time to find you anymore.”

“Hutch’s priorities are still in line,“ Elijah answered emphatically. “If he’s busy with his job, so be it. He is still doing good. It’s what we need anyway, isn’t it?” Elijah always had more faith in humankind than Charles did.

Elijah ran down the alley waving the dollar, calling, “Charles, I’ll buy you some coffee, I’ll treat you to some coffee….” Charles would know it meant Hutch hadn’t let him down.

Charles appeared at the other end of the alley. “I told you, Charles, see? He came, he had the dollar. I told you.”

Charles, his usual cynical self, said Hutch could have spared more. “Don’t you understand, Charles, that a dollar is perfect? Hutch doesn’t want to insult me. I haven’t asked for it. He gives me the dollar to “put in a good word,“ as he says, like he’s paying for a prayer or something. He cares. He cares enough not to call me a beggar to my face by throwing me money. He’s preserving my dignity, but helping me all the same. The dollar is respect. He’s a good man, that Hutch. This proves it, Charles.”

Charles took the dollar from Elijah’s hand. “So you want this assignment, I assume, Elijah.”

“I do.” Elijah replied.

“This will be a tough one. Hutch will have some difficult times. Life will be hard on him. He and Starsky will fight with everything they have. But in a few years, Hutch will lose confidence in what he is doing, he will question his path, he will need help.”

“I want to help him,” Elijah said, “like he helps others.”

“I’m worried you’ve already become too attached. You know, of course, you cannot interfere with what is happening, with any decisions Hutch makes. All you can do is guide him, by being the right person, at the right time, with the right advice or support.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know that, Charles. I know what I have to do.” Elijah had many people in his care over the years, but Hutch was the first man he’d chosen for himself. He believed Hutch would make a difference in the world. And letting him think he couldn’t would be loss for humanity.

“You’ve got it then, Elijah. So what is your plan?”

Elijah expected Charles to eventually ask this question. He was ready with an answer. He had been watching Hutch long enough to know exactly what it would take to keep Hutch from losing faith. “The best way to help Hutch is to take care of Starsky. Whatever it takes. I will make sure he doesn’t lose Starsky.”

“Highly unconventional, Elijah,” Charles said. “But then again, so are Starsky and Hutch. Yes, I think in this case to be guardian angel to one man, you must actually be guardian to the other.”

 

 

 


End file.
